


Piano

by AliceWasAsleep



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Choking, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers, but not really, their parents not married YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWasAsleep/pseuds/AliceWasAsleep
Summary: Minho just thought it's such a waste, this whole thing. But he's got little control upon it all.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS! Yes it's pseudo incest but not really because their parents are gonna get married but NOT YET so???? Idk man I'm supposed to update eumoirous softcore porn but they're so cute and I can't stop being an actual trash to society so this happened instead of a wholesome porn (it's already 5k so tho wait for it ehe) !  
> Anyways, I wrote this with Black Willow by Loma as BGM  
> Enjoy????

Minho just thought it's such a waste, this whole thing. But he's got little control upon it all.

He's really pretty, especially when he plays that piano every afternoon. Alone, in a room almost too big for his presence. Minho would lean towards the door frame, just listening and watching him play with a serene look on his face. Minho would usually be halfway of his wine when Seungyoon finally noticed and looked back at him. It's kinda hot the way he can continue playing the piano steadily for a long while, eyes fixated on Minho's.

Minho would usually take another sip and simply left the spot.

Their parent's wedding will happen in a week. They've only been staring at each other in silence for two weeks. Promises made to their respective parents that they will try to get to know each other seemingly on the brink of unfulfilled. Or is it?

Minho simply enjoys ignoring his father's wants. Never really liked him, never will. And it almost itches the way what he wants to do right now is sort of along the lines of what he wants. But... is it really?

Minho chuckled to himself. Nah... pretty sure it's very much the opposite of what he wants.

So the next day Minho finally stepped into the room where the sound of piano tingles and dances around. He put the wine glass down on top of the grand piano and sat beside the boy wearing a pretty white blouse that has frills on its turtleneck. A fancy boy in beautiful fancy clothing. What a little feast.

It was really easy. Minho wasn't even surprised that he had the same idea in his mind. Dirty little bird, who would've thought one could look like a little bluebird is a black coated sinister crow inside? But Minho is not one to judge. Not when he was the one who first put his hand between Seungyoon's legs. On top of his smooth light brown pants, feeling up his crotch that responded almost too easily. Seungyoon's gasps are better than the musical scores he played effortlessly everyday. His zipper slides smoother than his fingers that are trained years to dance on the chords he memorized better than the name of days.

They both know Seungyoon's mother and Minho's dad would not be home in another hour. And the servants of the mansion only come around that part to clean early in the morning. No one would know what they do. Not their soon-to-be parents, not the servants, not the priest who will read the vow for their parent's wedding next weekend. No one.

So Minho bent him against the piano top and spit on his fingers. Seungyoon whimpered at the intrusion. A virgin? Minho doubts it. Sure, his mother always talked about how he's got no friends due to being homeschooled and very quiet. But Minho knows someone like him makes do. Maybe a handyman his mom called to fix the heater in his bedroom. Maybe the young gardener who always seemed to try and peek into this room in the morning as they trim the bushes. Maybe one of the piano teachers.

Minho bet he's the most interesting one yet, though.

He said it hurts. But he didn't say stop or try to move away from Minho's three digits either. Liar. Or just a pain enthusiast. Minho pulled out his fingers and pull open his own pants. Minho told him to "lube it a bit". Seungyoon turned around and put Minho's length in his mouth without much thinking. Minho chuckled. Seungyoon looked up to see what's so funny, not knowing it wasn't a funny thing at all. Just a very entrancing view, his plump red lips against Minho's hard cock. Minho gave him no answer, just took a fistful of Seungyoon's hair and pull it until it hurts just enough.

Seungyoon left it messy, not trying hard to make it feel good because he knows it's not the point. He pulled away from Minho's cock, strings of saliva connecting the tip of the cock and his bottom lips.

"Put it in," Seungyoon asked.

"Well get up, then."

Three soft thrusts couldn't possibly get him ready for the way Minho snapped his hips like Seungyoon is a playtoy that knows no pain. Seungyoon yelped at the pain and hot sting. Minho doesn't care for such things. So mean, Seungyoon thought. He felt so dirtied. Tarnished. And it feels so fucking good. He'd crush the piano top with his fingertips if he could, he needed something to hold so badly. Minho pounded into him like a mad man. Has he been thirsting over me this much, Seungyoon thought. All the times Minho stood there, sipping his glass of wine, has he been thinking about this?

Seungyoon is in the middle of being ruined, moaning and gasping and almost choking on air when his head demands more sinful thoughts. He wished for more. He wished for Minho to come at him unannounced, use Seungyoon without asking. Force Seungyoon into doing dirty things, deny his pleas of denial, and make Seungyoon feel so helpless and weak. Seungyoon wants Minho to come to visit his bed at night and shut Seungyoon's mouth with his strong hands. Strip him naked and push Seungyoon down as he struggles, fuck him into the night until Seungyoon cries of pain and filth.

"H—harder!" Seungyoon asked, voice higher than it usually is. His legs are trembling and cock begging for touches but he dares not to ask the elder to touch him there. Mino complied and Seungyoon would've fallen to the ground if not for Minho's grip on his waist, every hit pushing him into another level of pleasure he's never felt before. Minho started calling him a whore and his panting mouth curved into a smile. He's right. Minho is right and he should say it again. Over and over again. Seungyoon felt like fainting. He's scared of fainting and causing a problem. Perhaps it's a good time to ask Minho to slow down, but Seungyoon is too far gone to even consider the thought. His words a mess, not one word coming out with a sense. He could only feel one thing and it is the overwhelming push of close release. Electrifying waves that make his whole body light.

And it stopped. Minho stopped. Seungyoon turned his head in desperation, tears would fall if something happened that would stop their intercourse indefinitely. Minho leaned close to his face and Seungyoon glared at him with anticipation.

"I wanna fuck you somewhere else," Minho whispered.

So with wobbly legs and stained pants, Seungyoon let Minho pulled him by his wrist. He knew what Minho meant after a few turns, and he just chuckled at the thought.

The wedding night room, especially decorated already. Only waiting for the fresh red roses on D-day. The expensive linen cover felt amazing on Seungyoon's back. Minho crawled on top of him, pulling on Seungyoon's pants like an animal.

"I hate your fucking bitch of a mother," Minho muttered. Seungyoon giggled, caressing Minho's chest, and pulled on his budding nipples instead. Seungyoon leaned upwards to put one in his mouth. Minho groaned, making a quick stroke on Seungyoon's length as if it's his own as his head is thrown back upon the warm lick on his chest.

"I hate your gold-digging, ugly father." Seungyoon whispered against Minho's neck.

Minho pushed him until he falls back to the bed with a bounce.

"They're both shits. How very deserving of each other." Minho smirked.

"They are. Got filthy men as sons too, apparently." Seungyoon opened his legs wide and stroke the lining of his hole with one finger. Minho licked his lips at the sight, stroking his leaking cock as he readies to enter Seungyoon's tight warmth once more.

"Are we now?" Minho mumbled.

"Surely this is nothing sort of pure," Seungyoon sighed, "Step-brother."

Minho snorted, "You're not my brother yet. Now, you're just a..." he lined his cock to Seungyoon's entrance and push it in slowly, whispering "Fucking horny little bitch."

Seungyoon moaned at the drag of thick cock against his rim. They get back to the ungodly pace and sounds of skin slapping filling the room designated for the newlywed. Staining the sheet with their sweat and soon enough something else. Amidst the drunken sensation, Seungyoon pulled Minho's hand towards his neck.

"I'm c—close," Seungyoon said.

Minho smirked as he put slight pressure on Seungyoon's neck. He snapped his hips just right to make Seungyoon fall over the edge and make himself feel the delicious friction of Seungyoon tightening up around him.

"I'll fuck you everyday if you keep being such a good bitch. I'll fuck you everywhere." Minho muttered. Seungyoon gasped. He's there. He's right there, just another take of breath and—

He came with a loud shout from too much pleasure, body convulsing as his cock spurts out white loads on his stomach. Minho let go of his neck and grabbed Seungyoon's waist once more. Snapped his hips like a madman, it made Seungyoon writhe and cried under him from overstimulation. But he doesn't stop, no matter how much Seungyoon slapped his arm. Because Minho knew Seungyoon loved it. Every pain and every force against his will. Minho's sure he can make the bitch hard again if he tried hard enough.

Minho came as Seungyoon said it hurts over and over. Filling Seungyoon with hot wet cum, breathing heavily against Seungyoon's neck. Seungyoon's legs are trembling still and Minho felt accomplished.

Minho pulled out of Seungyoon and cum started dripping out of his gaping hole and onto the sheet. Minho wondered if anyone would notice that. Or would their parents fuck on this dirty sheet during their wedding night, probably wondering why their gut feeling made weird signals. Minho chuckled. He should paint this view—Seungyoon in a ragged white blouse, panty still dangling on one foot, legs opened and hole dripping cum into the sheet. What a piece of art.

Seungyoon slowly got up, making even more cum oozing out.

"Not done staring?" Seungyoon asked.

Minho shrugged, "Nah, all good. I still got a week to enjoy the view."

One week might be all they have. Or maybe more, if someone manages to catch them and tell their parents. Who knows, they might cancel the cursed unwanted wedding thanks to some reckless fucking.


End file.
